Talk:Diana/@comment-25912163-20150222025426/@comment-5606883-20150223131023
Also, don't worry about people "attacking" you here! Everyone who's opinion matters won't mindlessly bark at you, as the two people before me have already shown :) Don't be afraid to speak your voice! You also mention that one of her strengths is the fact that she isn't part of the current meta, so the enemy team doesn't immediatly know how to deal with her. That single advantage has made champions viable in ranked ever since S2 (when ranked skills got kicked up a notch); think back to the terrors of release Lulu top, suicide-farm Singed top, infinite split-push Yorick, Twitch jungle, etc! There are cases of that happening all across League's history. So Diana being "strong" due to her being an unexpected pick shouldn't be surprising if you think about LoL's history. Finally, I don't usually like to go in-depth with champion matchups because an unfavorable lane matchup can always be won with enough skill. So Diana can destroy Katarina or vice versa in any game, it's all dependent on skill. But I'll try to make some more in-depth points while still having the points remain immutable. * Katarina's Q can be manipulated to be much less useful simply by spacing yourself strategically- if she is contineously going for you to throw her Q at, then stay away from your minions so her Q can't bounce to your creeps. This both denies her a good chunk of her pushing power and makes CSing harder for her since procing Q with her W or her aa is extremely useful for early-game CSing due to her low initial AD (and the fact that it's not very common, or useful, to use AD runes on Katarina), and every CS she misses makes her weaker (that's true for every champion though). * Katarina using her E to dodge Diana's Q is a risky move since that's Katarina's only escape. If Diana baits her Shunpo and uses Moonfall to keep her close, she sets Katarina up for an easy gank if the jungler is waiting nearby. So using E to dodge everytime is not reliable due to cooldowns and not very smart due to gank threats. Not to mention that pre-6, Diana will always be able to win this trade because she can just use Moonfall to keep Katarina in range for atleast 1 passive proc- not to mention Diana will most likely use her shield immediatly after Katarina jumps on her, which means Kat's W damage is most likely going to be soaked up and then Kat will have to deal with the orb's damages. The problem is that if Diana and Katarina both have the same amount of farm, Diana will be able to start trades and fight through Katarina's all-ins every time as long as she saves her E for Kat's ult. This is b/c Diana has much higher consistent damage and pretty much equal burst dmg as no-ult Katarina. And if Katarina ults then Diana can just use E and Kat's kill potential immediatly plummets since her largest source of damage is now gone and Diana can still dish her's out. * And as a sidenote, a Zhonya's change would dramatically affect both the meta and many champion's viabilities, so I don't see Riot changing the item anytime soon.